The Doctor's Companion
by Mr. Benn Bishop
Summary: Sophie Hill awakes one night to find a strange blue box in her yard with a strange man not from this earth. As some time passes, they find themselves going to a mysterious old compound. The thing inside will change Sophie's life forever.


THE DOCTOR'S COMPANIAN

She woke from her restless sleep startled, all senses on full alert. She looked around her room half expecting to see a ghost or demon of some kind. Nothing stirred. Then, BANG! The noise was coming from outside. She ran out there to see what was going on. There in the middle of her lawn was, some sort of blue box. There was a sudden 'click' then the door started to open. She ran behind a shrub to hide and watch. A man about six feet or so stepped out and put on a pair of sun glasses, that's at least what they looked like. He had a black suit with a tie; he walked with grace and smoothness. He pulled out a metal device of some kind and pointed it at the ground as if he was testing the ground. Seemingly satisfied he went tromping around the yard. She ducked down as he looked her direction. "Well, hello." He said. She looked up. The man was standing right above her his glasses were removed his icy eyes staring into hers.

It was much brighter in what the man called the "TARDIS", she could see his features much better than in the dark. He had black layered hair, flipped to one side. He wore a pair of Aviators that seemed technologically advanced. "So, girl what's your name?" "Sophie," she finally managed to whimper. "Sophie, Sophie what?" He asked intrigued "Sophie Hill." She said looked around the "TARDIS" it was huge compared to its size from the outside. "Wh-who are you?" she asked hastily. "Me? Well I'm the Doctor." Bewildered she asked. "Of what?" "The universe silly girl."

The universe, it came out of his mouth like it was a fact she should have known. "So…" Sophie said just to break the silence. "What do you do, with this "TARDIS? " Sophie asked teasingly. "Well I've probably saved your life a handful of times. Saved the ground you walk on a few hundred times. Saved a species, accidentally sunk the Titanic…" "Anything you haven't done?" Sophie asked sarcastically. "Died" He answered greyly. "How does it work?" "Couldn't tell you, I should be the only one to know." Frustrated she sat down in a chair. He had said something earlier that she would be coming with him so he could teach her everything. Now she wasn't so sure she'd learn everything. As far as she knew this man could be a complete and utter loony. She hoped she made the right decision, for her sake. "Where are we going?" Sophie asked. "You'll see." The Doctor replied as he pulled a lever. The TARDIS shook then, silence…

3 MONTHS LATER

Sophie had a complete new look on life. In only 3 months she'd been from one side of the universe to the other. In 3 months she'd learned more than she ever had in years. In 3 months she'd fallen in love the Doctor. Though he never even gave her a second glance she still couldn't help but stare longingly. In the first month they had been together she'd tried to impress him by trying to stay one step ahead of him, but every time they went some where it was like he'd done it a million times. He never seemed to be nervous of scared of anything. With that plan ending in utter failure she tried something else. She tried to appear brave and fearless in the face of danger. Only to get them nearly killed more than once. In the next months she'd been scheming for a plan to make him really notice her. Tonight it was time to put that plan into action. Tonight Sophie would make the Doctor totally and completely in love with her… Or so she hoped.

As they approached the large compound darkness fell as the sun slunk away behind a hill. Sophie still didn't know why the Doctor and she were there, she only knew she would hopefully execute her plan tonight. The Doctor moved swiftly and quietly giving off his untouchable persona. He had a confident look in his stone cold eyes. His coat waved slightly in the cold chilling breeze. When they finally reached the door the Doctor took out his Sonic Screw Driver. The purple light it gave off shown on the lock of the complex, the door unlocked almost instantly. As they entered they were greeted by a wave of welcomed warmth. The room was lit with only a light bulb in the middle of the wide room. Under the light was something that took Sophie's breath away. A body lay there. She was momentarily paralyzed with fear, the Doctor seemingly unfazed by the astonishment walked calmly over to the body. He beckoned Sophie to fallow, she did as she was ordered still shaking with fear. She looked down at the face of the corpse. The paralyzing feeling came rushing back as she made out who the corpse was. Herself.

She let out a short yelp of surprise.

It had started to lightly drizzle when Sophie ran out of the building. She fell to her knees sobbing. Holding herself. Brief flashbacks of the last two minutes played over and over like a tape on a reel. The single light in the middle of the room. The body that turned out to be her cold, dead, mangled body. So still. So lifeless. Almost that of a mannequin. "You're going to catch cold you daft girl." The Doctor said as he put his jacket around her shoulders. "We're here to make sure that never happens." He continued. "Today is March fourth twenty ten. On this day you are brought here at precisely three o'clock and never seen again. For what reason we don't know and by who anybodies guess. We fortunately have the advantage of a time machine." By this time Sophie hair was soaked. Water dripped down from her bangs. The Doctor bent down and helped her up and the two of them walked away from the building that would haunt Sophie for the rest of her life.

Back inside the TARDIS Sophie took a nice long warm shower which relaxed her tensed muscles. She slipped into some pajamas and feel into the trap of sleep. It was a restless sleep. Looked more like a seizer than a deep sleep. She dreamed of fields and oceans flying over them like a bird or insect of some kind. Suddenly she was falling into the ocean. She couldn't breath. Water everywhere, filling her lungs. Her head bobbed under the surface. She screamed and shot straight up right in her bed. Sophie put her hands to her face and cried, wept. She didn't know why or for how long but it felt right. She was devastated the next morning. She didn't know why but just was. As she sat on a bench on the east wing of the TARDIS the Doctor came in. "Today's the big day, huh?" he said with a queer cheerful ring. "Find out who kills you. Eat some chips. All in a days work hmm?" The TARDIS made a slight groaning noise. "Ahh here we go. I hope your ready for a full day!" he cheered like it were a family outing. "I am don't worry, ready for anything." Sophie replied with a quick cheery smile. The Doctor turned and exited the room. She should have told him about the dream. Then again it was probably nothing to be too worried about. That's what she told herself anyway. Sophie got up and glanced in the mirror and remembered the cold dead face that she had seen the previous day, only hours ago. She shivered and left the room.

The rain had ceased, but the depressing overcast still hung in the skies overhead. The wind turned up leaves, spinning them around and around. The Doctor and Sophie were crouched in the bushes, silent and uneasy. Suddenly a noise, faint yes, but a noise none the less. The Doctor heard it too his ears pricked up as it got closer and closer. Sophie stuck her head out of her hiding spot. A peculiar looking purple van came down the road. It was rounded almost an oval with wheels. The purple was almost neon. It was so pronounced. The windows were so tinted you couldn't see the driver. Sophie had a feeling she didn't want to see whatever was driving the van. It pulled up to the drive of the complex. The doors swung open and the van drove in. Sophie glanced at her watch, two forty-eight. Nearly twelve minutes until her proposed death time. "Better get going." The Doctor said. They ran down to the door. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at the lock. The purple light shone on it as Sophie heard the lock's chambers tumble as it unlocked.

When the duo walked into the room it was pitch dark. Sophie couldn't see past her nose. The air tasted stale. Almost like sour. There was a very pungent odor, like shoes. The odor was strangling. Sophie turned to the door to leave. It was closed. The Doctor! Where was the Doctor? Sophie felt her head begin to lighten. Her consciousness was leaving her. She was dying. Suffocating. Goodbye world, she thought. She screamed and sat straight up in her bed. A minute later the Doctor came flying into the room. "What in the name of Gallifrey?" he said. Sophie could only blush and give a weak grin. The Doctor grabbed Sophie's chin and looked deep into her eyes. He the then opened her mouth and looked inside. "Well…hmm…" he said as he examined her. "What is it?" Sophie asked worriedly. "It appears…that…you going to die." The Doctor said. "What!" Sophie screamed and jumped back. The Doctor started laughing. Sophie turned red and smiled. "You look fine, Sophie. Just a bit of bad dreams." He explained. "Now lets get up we have to find out who kills you now don't we." He gave big grin and left. The Doctor really seemed a little too happy about this. Sophie got up and dressed and the two set out again. Just like in the dream. They hid behind some bushes and waited. Sophie checked her watch. Two forty- eight. Then she heard the noise the faint but none the less noise. The Doctor's ears pricked up. Everything was just like in the dream. Exactly the same. "Doctor." Sophie said in a harsh whisper. "Doctor." Again in a harsh whisper. "Doctor!" She finally screamed out of frustration. "Yes! Sophie!" He turned and faced her, anger in his eyes. "I am very aware that this situation keeps repeating itself! But just talking about it isn't going to fix it!" Sophie was taken back but the Doctor's out burst at her. She gathered herself and said, "Then what do we do?" Her voice still squeaked at the end of the sentence. "I don't always have the answer Sophie, the quicker you learn that the better." He turned and started a trot down to the building. As before everything went as before, the door unlocked, Sophie went inside, the air being sucked out of the room, then. End. Sophie awoke back inside the TARDIS again. This time the Doctor was on her bed side. "I think I've figured it out!" He yelled excitedly. Grinning he pulled her out of bed down the corridors into the consol room. "You see." The Doctor spoke quickly. "Time can work in two ways. In the most common way, time can be re-written as you know. But in the rare second way, time is straight forward, or never to be re-written. Almost like a permenant fixed point." Sophie mind was trying to understand what the Doctor had just explained, she tried to respond but all that came out was, "Wah.."

"It doesn't matter!" The Doctor yelled frustrated. This whole thing seemed to be taking its tole on the Doctor. "Well what do we do then Doctor?" Sophie asked still trying to get her head around the concept of what the Doctor had said. "Well..." The Doctor carried off. "What?" Sophie asked worried. "Nothing, we can't do anything. For some reason your death is a fixed point in time."

**END**


End file.
